Der Schmied, der Abt und der Assasine
Das zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Der Schmied, der Abt und der Assasine '' center|550px ''Prolog: D'er hochgewachsene Toa in einem edlen purpurroten Gewand stand vor dem Alltar der Kathedrale. Er war gerade mit seinem Gebet fertig als die beiden Torflügel aufgestoßen wurden. Der Abt drehte sich um und sah den Kreuzgang der Kathedrale hinauf. Ein grobschlächtiger und muskulöser Toa schritt den Kreuzgang hinauf auf den Abt zu. Beide grüßten sich und der Grobschlächtige überreichte dem Abt eine längliche Holzkiste. Der Toa in purpuroter Gewandung nahm die Holzkiste an und öffnette sie. Er lächelte zufrieden und klappte die Holzkiste wieder zu. Leise tuschelnd verabschiedete sich der Grobschlächtige und ließ den Abt in der Kathedrale zurück. Dieser nahm die längliche Holzkiste und verschwand hinter einer Seule rechts neben dem Alltar. Geräuschlos setzten die Füße der Arnorie auf dem Boden auf. Trotz ihres verbesserten Gehörs hatte sie das Getuschel zwischen dem Abt und dem Grobschlächtigen nicht ausreichend verstehen können. Auch wollte sie wissen was in der länglichen Holzkiste befand. V'''on der Größe her könnte es sich um einen kurzen Zepter oder ein einhändiges Schwert handeln. Beides für einen Kirchendiener seiner Zeit gebräuchliche Dinge aus denen eigendlich kein Geheimniss gemacht werden müsste. Doch das seltsame Verhalten der beiden Toa ließ den Verdacht aufkommen, das der Gegenstand was auch immer er sein von geheimnissvoller Bedeutung sein musste. Weshalb flüsterten beide Toa, weshalb war der Abt bei dem Einsehen des Holzbehälters so vor- und umsichtig gewesen? Alles gab der Arnorie Rätsel und dies weckte deren Eifer das Rätsel lösen zu wollen. Schon seit einiger Zeit war in der einst grausammen Kämpferin etwas gutes gedien, was auch ihre Neugier gestärkt hatte. Die Arnorie witterte in dem Handeln des Abtes und des grobschlächtigen Toas eine Gefahr, sie wusste noch nicht genau was für eine Gefahr, das musste sie Herraus finden. Sie zog einen Dolch aus dem Kreuzband und ging mit der Spitze die Seule ab. Kapitel 1: Kampf in der Kathedrale ''W'ieder öffnette sich eine der großen Türen, eine Toa trat herrein. Insidi kannte die Toa sehr gut und war mit dieser befreundet. Sophie war endsetzt und sauer als sie Insidi dabei ertappte wie sie mit einem Dolch an der Seule herum wirkte. "Es reicht!" sprach Sophie sauer und zog ihr Schwert, "was gibt dir das Recht ein Gotteshaus zu beschädigen!" "Oder," fuhr Sophie fort, "willst du etwas stehlen?" Insidi war sauer und nicht darauf erpicht eine Antwort zu geben, da beide Vorwürfe nicht zutreffen würden. Sie ließ sich ihren Zorn nicht anmerken und zog den zweiten Dolch. "Wenn es denn sein muß," sprach die Arnorie, "dann sollst du deine Antwort bekommen!" Die Toa und die Arnorie rannten auf einander zu. Funken sprühten als sich die Klingen trafen, geschickt parierte die Arnorie die Schwertstreiche der Toa. Wendig und gezielt wich die Toa dem Dolch der Arnorie aus. Mit einem Ruck stieß sie sich zurück und vergrößerte den Abstand zu ihrer Gegnerin. Die Arnorie setzte beide Dolche zu einem Schlag an den sie im Sprung aus führte. D'''ie Toa parierte den Schlag aber die Gegnerin übersprang sie was einen Gegenschlag vereilte. Sachte setzte die Arnorie auf dem Boden der Kriche wieder auf und wieder rannten beide Kämpferrinnen auf einander zu. Die Klingen berührten sich in schnellen Momenten die für einen erfahrenen Schwertkämpfer nur schwer zu sehen waren. Wieder fand ein Klingenwechsel in der Luft statt, während sich die Dolche und das Schwert trafen drehten sich beide Toa um die eingende Achse. Der Kampf setzte sich wieder auf dem Boden fort und weder die Toa noch die Arnorie zeigten Ermüdungserscheinungen. Sie waren sich ebenbürdig. Dem Abt endgingen die Geräusche aus dem Kirchenschiff nicht. Durch einen Sehschlitz prüfte er das Geschehen im anderen Raum. Er war nicht erfreut über das was er sah. Er ließ das Holzgefäß zufallen und nahm es unter den Arm. Über einen weiteren Geheimgang trat er auf den rechten Chorgang der sich auf halber Raumhöhe des Krichenschiffs befand. Geduckt huschte er an den kämpfenden Frauen vorbei. ''D'ie Toa und die Arnorie vergrößerten den Abstand und nahmen anlauf. Einer der Dolche der Arnorie berührte die Haare nahe des Ohres der Toa. Die scharfe Klinge ließ die lichtblonden Haare zu Boden fallen. Die Klinge der Toa schnitten in den Zopf der Arnorie, deren silbrigweisen Haare zu boden fielen. Erneut vergrößerten die Kontrahentinnen ihren Abstand wobei sie sich drehten. Die Arnorie stand jetzt zum großen runden Zierfenster der Kathedrale. Sie und die Toa nahmen wieder Anlauf. Die Arnori konzentrierte sich auf den Sprung und stieß sich in die Luft. Dabei übersprang sie die Toa und kreuzte in der Luft die Dolche so das die Spitzen nach vorne ragten. Die Klingen berührten das Glas. Das bunte Zierfenster zersprang und die Arnorie fiel in die Tiefe. Durch gezieltes Ausstrecken der Glieder wirkte sie dem Fall gezielt endgegen. In der Kathedrale stand die Toa alleine und blickte äusserst erstaunt durch das zerbrochene Zierfenster. Das hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet, dieser Sprung war einzigartig. Sie trat an die silbrigweisen Haare heran die auf dem Boden der Kathedrale lagen und hob sie auf. D'''er Abt hielt inne und drehte sich um. Er erblickte die fallende Person und wartete bis sie vor der Tür des Gotteshauses aufschlug. Doch zu seiner unangenehmen Überraschung schien die fallende Toa ihren Sturz wie einen Flug zu lenken. In einer Reihe von Drehungen in der Luft schwächte die Arnorie den Sturz ab und landete sanft wie ein Vogel auf den Füßen. Der Toa in purpurot eilte hastig davon. Die Toa trat aus der Kathedrale und lächelte der Arnorie zu. "Schöner Kampf," sprach Sophie und gab die kleine Schachtel mit den abgetrennten Haaren Insidi, "aber dieser letzte Sprung, der war echt fantastisch!" "Danke," erwiederte die Arnorie," mir hat der Kampf auch sehr gut gefallen." "Wie gefällt dir mein Geschenk?" fragte Insidi. "Diese edle und etwas knappere Kleidung ist sehr schön und wesendlich bewegungsfreundlicher als diese Soldatenkleidung." "Dieser Rock, die Weste und dieser Einteiler, in Gold, Silber und Weiß war das Geschenk das Insidi ihrer Freundin Sophie zu deren Verlobung mit Jadeger geschenkt hatte. ''D'ie beiden jungen Frauen drehten sich auf der Stelle und gingen wieder in die Kathedrale. Jetzt da alles ok und keine eventuelle Täuschung mehr von nöten war, sah Sophie der Arnorie zu wie diese den geheimen Schalter in der Säule suchte und fand. Im versteckten Arbeitszimmer des Abtes suchten die beiden Frauen nach der Holzkiste, doch sie war nicht mehr da. "Fehlt sonst noch etwas?" erkundigte sich Insidi während sie einen Schrank mit Holzrollen durchsuchte. "Ja," erwiederte Sophie, "es fehlen drei Flaschen mit Weihwasser!" "Insid trat neben die Toa und las die auf der Kreiteplatte geschriebene Notiz, "habe heute morgen alle Flaschen aufgefüllt." Ihre Augen wanderten über die verzierten und edlen Glaskunstwerke, in der Regalhalterung war platz für acht Flaschen, aber nur fünf waren da. "Was will der Abt mit dem Weihwasser?" murmmelte Sophie. "Für eine letzte Waschung erscheint es mir etwas zu viel zu sein, zudem hätte der Abt dann auch etärische Öle und Salben mitnehmen müssen." Sophie blickte in den Schrank mit den Ölen und Salben, alles war noch da, nichts fehlte. Kapitel 2: Das Verband D'''er Namenlose stand in der Schmiede und musterte die Luppen die an einer stabilen Stange an einer der Wände aufgehangen waren. Er war ein Krieger aber auch gelegendlich händlerisch aktiv gewesen, so konnte er grob das Gewicht und die ungefähre Reinheit einer Luppe schätzen. "Werter Herr Schmied?" sprach der Toa, "für wen werden die fünf Luppen ganz links aufgehoben?" Der grobschlächtige Toa nahm die fünf Luppen ansich und brachte sie aus der Werkstatt. "Das geht sie gar nichts an!" antwortete der Toa laut aus dem anderen Raum. "Sind sie immer so unfreundlich!" bemerkte der Arnor, "das dürfte nicht sehr gut für ihren Rauf sein!" "Würden sie bitte verschwinden!" fauchte der Grobschlächtige, "ansonsten lehrnen sie mal meine Fäuste kennen!" Der Namenlose dachte kurz nach dann schnellte sein Arm über die hölzerne Trennwand. Der grobschlächtige Toa röchelte als er an seinem Hals gepackt und über die Absperrung gezogen wurde. "Wie war das noch!" sagte der Arnor und lächelte finster, "noch so einen Tonfall und ich verteile ihre Gliedmaßen auf dem Marktplatz!" ''D'abei zog er das Schwert das er dem Kopflosen abgenommen hatte und setzte es dem Grobschlächtigen an die Kehle. Der Toa erschrak und als er das Schwert genauer sah wurde er noch blasser. Der Namenlose bewegte die Klinge langsam weiter bis der Grobschlächtige das Metall der Klinge an seiner Haut spürte. Der Arnor setzte das makabere Spiel fort bis er einen strengen Geruch war nahm. "Ich glaube ihr solltet euch andere Sachen anziehen," bemerkte der Namenlose, "es scheint wohl als ob ihr eine schwache Blase und Darm habt!" Mit zusammen verengten Beinen eilte der Grobschlächtige wieder in die Schmiede. Eine Gruppe Matoranerkinder, die zwar den Toa, aber nicht dessen Bedrohen gesehen hatten lachten laut, "guck mal, der macht noch in die Hosen!" Der Namenlose verließ den Marktplatz wieder und suchte ein nobeles Herrenhaus auf. Er las den Namen an der Tür und schlug den goldenen Stierkopf dreimal gegen die Tür. Ein Diener öffnette die Tür. "Darf ich eintreten?" fragte der Arnor. Eine Toa die aus einem Türbogen eines anderen Raumes blickte nickte wiederwillig. "I'ch dachte du bist gefallen?" sprach die Toa abfällig, "aber zumindest verweilst du noch unter den Lebenden!" "Ich weiß das ich euch schlecht behandelt habe," erwiederte der Namenlose, "aber ich werde so einen Fehler nicht ein zweites mal wiederholen!" "Wenn du eine zweite Chance suchst," grummelte die Toa sauer, "dann bist du an der falschen Stelle!" "Du hast mich nur benutzt wenn es dir danach war!" fuhr sie fort, "aber wo warst du sonst immer?" "Auf irgend welchen Schlachten," erweiderte der Namenlose, "und nicht bei euch." "Genau," brummte die Toa. "Als ich dir deine Kinder gebar," setzte sie fort, "hast du nicht einmal auf den Brief den ich dir hatte schicken lassen reagiert!" Der Namenlose wusste das die Toa recht hatte. Er war kein guter Gemal gewesen, im bedeutete zu dieser Zeit das Töten und Blutvergießen mehr als seine Familie. "Ich möchte dich nicht um eine zweite Chance bitten, weil ich sie nicht verdient habe," sprach der Namenlose, "aber ich möchte mich bei dir endschuldigen!"'' "'''M'hmmm...," murmelte die Toa, "ich nehme die Endschuldigung an." "Aber ich verlange ein Symbol dafür," fuhr sie fort, "etwas von deinem Blut, soll unsere aussprache und Endschuldigung besiegeln." Der Namenlose wurde nervös, wie sollte ein untoter Geist wie er Blut haben? Die Toa kam mit zwei Tüchern und einem Dolch zurück. Ihre Augen musterten jede Bewegung des Arnor. Sie lächelte finster, das sie wusste das ihr gefallener Exgemal kein lebendes Wesen war. Der Namenlose verzog das Gesicht, er spürte wieder Schmerzen, echte Schmerzen keine trügerischen Gedanken. Die Toa weitete die Augen als das Tuch sich rot färbte. Der Namenlose lachte auf ob wohl seine Hand verletzt war und höllisch weh tat. "Ich lebe wieder!" rief er vor freude, "ich bin kein rastloser Geist mehr!" Die Toa schob das mit Blut durchtränkte Tuch in eine goldene Truhe während der Namenlose seine Hand vernand. Er verließ glücklich das Haus und ging auf die königliche Burg zu. Er war wieder ein Arnor aus Fleisch und Blut. Zudem hatte er sich mit seiner früheren Gemalin ausgesprochen und versöhnt.'' ''I'nsidi runzelte die Stirn als sie den Namenlosen erblickte. Sie sagte nichts und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Namenlose kam mit einem Schwert wieder das Insidi noch nie gesehen hatte. "Weist du was?" strahlte der Arnor. "Was denn?" murmelte Insidi verwirrt, "ist dir der Wein heute morgen nicht bekommen?" "Doch, alles in bester Ordnung!" erwiederte der Namenlose zufrieden, "ich habe mich seit dem ich meinen Namen vergessen habe gefragt, was dieses Muster bedeutet!" "Ja was denn!" gab die Arnorie von sich und rieb sich die Augen. "Es bedeutet meinen Namen!" lachte der Arnor glücklich auf, "ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit mit mir getragen, aber dachte nie an das..." "An was dachtest du nie?" fragte Insidi und schüttete ihren Wein weg, war ihr der Wein nicht bekommen? "Auf dem Muster des Schwertes ist Nameless Ishariot eingearbeitet," kicherte der Arnor, "also der Namenlose auf einer anderen Sprache!" Insidi rollte die Augen und viel von dem Stuhl. "Alles ok?" fragte sie der Arnor, "geht es dir gut?" Insidi zog sich an der Hand mit dem Verband hoch und der Arnor grummelte ein leises "Aua, das tut weh!" '''''Ihre Augen erblickten das Verband und den roten Fleck in der Mitte der Hand, wieder viel sie in Ohnmacht. Kapitel 3: Das Schwert I'nsidi kam wieder zusich und um sie herum hatte jemand das Essen ausgebreitet. "Naja," sagte Nameless, "früher hatte ich einen Diener der das gemacht hat!" "Das ist echt nett," murmelte Insidi, "ich freue mich für dich, dass du wieder ein echter Arnor aus Fleisch und Blut bist!" "Aber um das zu feiern ist glaube ich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt," schmatzte Insidi, "in der Stadt geht etwas vorsich, was nicht gut sein kann!" Sie berichtete Nameless von der Übergabe der länglichen Holzkiste. "Zieh dich an und komm mit!" sprach Nameless,"ich glaube da kann ich dir helfen!" Insidi wurde rot im Gesicht, als er noch der rastlose Geist war, hatte er sie oft Nackt gesehen was ihm aber bedeutungslos war. Jetzt war er wieder lebendig, was empfand er jetzt? Die Rötung ließ sofort nach denn sie konnte ihm immer vertrauen und sie tat es jetzt erst recht. In ihre Arnorie typischen, knappen und leichten Rüstung welche manchem Toa ein erstaunten Blick endlockte folgte sie Nameless. In dessen Gemächer holte er das Schwert des Kopflosen aus einer Schublade. I'''nsidi gab die geschätzten Maße der Holzkiste an. Nameless vermaß das Schwert und dachte kurz an den grobschlächtigen Schmied zurück, den er blosgestellt hatte. "Die Maße der Kiste würden zu einem Schwert wie diesen passen," bestätigte die Arnorie, "aber du wolltest mir noch mehr sagen!" "Richtig," bemerkte Nameless, "in der Schmiede hangen fünf Luppen, diese erschienen mir sehr erlesen und rein zu sein!" "Von wem hast du noch dieses andere Schwert?" wollte Insidi wissen, "es ist wichtig!" "Es wurde von einem Kopflosen Ritter getragen," erklärte Nameless, "aber seine Rüstung war so zerschunden das ich sein Wappen nicht eindeutig erkennen konnte." "Ich möchte noch was von dir wissen?" sagte Insidi verlegen und wurde wieder rot, "was hast du gerade gedacht als du mich na.., naja, ach vergess die Frage wieder!" "Ach so," sprach Nameless, "du bist umwerfend schön und du hast den Körper eines Engels!" "Ich habe lange nicht erkennen können was schönheit ist," fuhr Nameless fort, "als ich dich gerade ohne etwas am Leibe sah, spürte ich eine nie dagewesene Wärme, etwas in meinem Herz ist erwacht, etwas das zulange geschlaffen hatte!" Insidi verbarg eine Träne unter ihrer Hand, eine Freudenträne. ''B'eide sahen sich lächelnd an und kamen wieder auf den Punkt zurück. "Welche Bedeutung hat das Weihwasser?" fragte Sophie die sich zu den beiden gesellt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, aber mir kommt ein komischer Gedanke hoch," sagte Nameless, "ihr vermischen sich drei verschiedene Element zu einer gemeinsammen Sache!" "Aber zu was weiß ich auch nicht," fuhr der Arnor fort, "und das macht mir Angst!" Waruru und Jadeger begrüßten die anderen im Speisesaal, "möge euch das Mal verköstigen!" Nameless schmeckte zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit wieder Wein, Brot und gebratenes Fleisch. Er genoss es genauso wie das anschauen von Insidi, seiner Gefährtin. Er spürte jetzt das, was auch Jadeger und Sophie für einander fühlten. Aber der Arnor war noch nicht bereit den Gefühlen nach zu geben, zu lange hatte nur sein kühner Verstand ihn geleitet. Jetzt musste er lehrnen mit Gefühlen um zugehen und dennoch seinem Verstand zu folgen. Es viel ihm nicht sehr leicht, aber auch nicht so übertrieben schwer. N'''ach dem Essen zog sich die Gruppe in das Arbeitszimmer des Königs zurück. Jadeger ließ alle Berichte noch einmal in seinem Kopf rotieren, bis er etwas zum Thema äusserte. "Sollte wirklich auch Hexesrei im Spiel sein," bemerkte er überlegt, "dann sollten wir erst einmal sehr vorsichtig sein!" Nameless nickte nur bestätigend, er wusste sehr gut weshalb. "Was können wir aus den bisherigen Punkten erschließen?" fragte Waruru. "Das die Schwerter sehr rein sein müssen damit sie etwas in sich aufnehmen können," erklärte Nameless. "Das Weihwasser könnte als Schutz oder aber als umschließende Kraft dienen!" schlug Waruru fort. "Da stimme ich voll und ganz zu!" sagte Sophie, "Die Reinheit des Schwertes schützt das Schwert," kombinierte Insidi, "das Weihwasser schließt etwas zwischen sich und dem Schwert ein!" "Das wird es sein!" sprach Jadeger, "aber wozu das alles?" "Vermutlich um etwas zu erschaffen was so ohne weiteres nicht getötet werden kann," erwiederte Waruru, "so etwas wie diesen Kopflosen Reiter der von Nameless vernichtet wurde." ''"Das würde Sinn machen!" sprach Jadeger, "aber wie würde man dann diesem fast unbesiegbare Krieger befehle erteilen!" "An diesem Punkt käme dann die Hexerei ins Spiel!" warf Sophie ein, " "Wie diese funktionieren soll," ergänzte Insidi, "müssen wir noch herraus finden!" Kapitel 4: Die Auserwählten D'ie Waffenschau der Schmiede lockte viele Ritter, Kämpfer und Soldaten nach Zweibrüggen. Jeder Schmied der Stadt präsentierte seine Die Schwerter, Streitäxte und Hellebarden. Die Qualität der Waffen war von Schmied zu Schmied anders doch einer stach besonders herraus. Alle seine Schwerter waren von höchster Qualität und sechs von ihnen ganz besonders. Etliche Toa ließen die prachtvoll gefertigten Klingen durch die Hände gehen um ihre Eigenschaften zu testen. Die meisten waren von den hochpolierten und kunstvoll verzierten Klingen begeistert, nur wenige spürten etwas merkwürdiges wenn ihre Hände die Schäffte umschlossen. Der grobschlächtige Toa musterte jeden einzelnen der sich für die Schwerter interresierte. Er tat dies nicht ohne Grund, es gab Dinge auf die er besonders achten sollte, so hatte es ihm der Abt aufgetragen. Der wichtigste Punkte waren das der Kämpfer das Schwert geschickt zu führen wusste, das er kurz vor der Schwertleihe stand und das er aus einer Gegend kam, die zum kirchlichen Verwaltungsbezirk des Abtes gehörte. D'''iese drei Punkte erleichterten dem Grobschlächtigen die Auserwählten ein zugrenzen, da nur wenige Knappen aus dem Reich Zweibrüggen in nächster Zeit zu Rittern geschlagen wurden. In einem Knappen fand der Schmied einen Auserwählten, einem der mit sicherheit würdig war. Bald hatte er um die zwölf weitere Knappen die den Kriterien des Abtes und einer geheimnisvollen Matoranerin endsprachen. Er nahm die sechs Schwerter aus der Auslage und legte sie in die verzierten und mit goldenen Rändern beschlagenden Holzgefäße. Am späten abend schloss und verließ er die Schmiede schob die sechs Behälter unter das Stroh des Handkarren. Langsam und unauffällig schob der den Karren zum Hintereingang der Kathedrale. Ohne eine einziges Wort mit dem Abt zu wechseln übergab er die sechs Schwerter und die Depesche. Für einen kurzen Moment überkamen ihn die Zweifel, war es das Richtige, das was er tat? Sofort verwarf er die Zweifel wieder, die Gold- und Silbermünzen in seinem Gedanken verdrengten jeden Zweifel wieder. ''D'er Abt schob die sechs gefäße in einen versteckten Wandschrank und ließ diesen wieder verschwinden. Behutsam klappte er die Depesche auf und studierte die Notizen des Schmiedes. Zwölf Auserwählte waren sechs zu viel. Ein Tunier könnte da hilfreich sein, die besten Sechs der Zwölf zu ermitteln. Doch der neue König und die Königin gab nicht so einfach einem Tunier die Zusage. Ihre Mayestäten König Jadeger und Königin Sophie prüften die Anlässe für ein Tunier sehr viel genauer als der vorhergehende König und dessen friwole Königin. Der Abt musste sich einem anderen Ausschlußverfahren bedienen. Er prüfte die Geburtsorte der Ausserwählten und einige vorab geregelte Bestimmungen. Diese reduzierten die Zahl der Auserwählten auf acht. Dies waren aber immer noch zwei zuviel. Dem Toa kam die perfekte Lösung, er würde das Tunier in Waldburg austragen lassen. Die freihe Stadt hielt regelmäßig Tuniere ab, da die reichen Bürger, alle Bürger der Stadt waren reich die Tuniere gerne besuchten. Dem Rat der Stadt war dies recht, denn dann war das Volk zufrieden. D'''ie Zeit zog sich hin und der November neigte sich dem Ende. Die Tuniere in Waldburg hatten für den Abt den Zweck erfüllt und er bereitete mit dem Winterbeginn den nächsten Schritt vor. Die sechs Auserwählten mussten zustimmen das sie im Falle ihres verfrühten Ablebens in Zweibrüggen oder besser gesagt in einer kleinen verschlafenden Ortschaft drei Tagesreisen endfehrnt von Zweibrügen beigesetzt wurden. Das gestaltete sich schließlich als unmöglich und so sah sich der Abt gezwungen wieder um zudenken. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Der Finger des Toa wanderte über eine Wandkarte, er hielt an einem ebenso verschlafenden Örtchen, dieser Ort lag genau acht Tagesreisen von Zweibrüggen endfehrnt und lag in einem Gebiet das sowohl von Zweibrüggen aus als auch Waldburg regiert wurde. Das Königshaus ließ der Ortschaft in diesen Punkten freihe Endscheidungen weshalb der Abt Adlige finden musste, welche aus eigendem Interres diesen Ort angreifen würden. Sollte ihm dieses Meisterstück gelingen so könne er die Schwertleihen zu einem günstigen Zeitpunkt beeinflussen. ''D'er Schnee fiel und die Welt lag in einem weisen Schleier. In Zweibrüggen brach die Zeit der Ruhe an. Die Zeit in der man der Heiligenverehrung endgegen kam und seine Häuser schmückte. Die Kirchenherren genossen diese Zeit da sie den Toa und Matoranern frieden brachte. Auch ein andere Anlass sorgte für feierliche Stimmung. Jadeger und Sophie wollten in der dritten Woche des Dezembers heirateten. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen wachen im vollen Gange. In der Zeit übernahmen Insidi und Nameless die weiteren Ermittlungen. Diese verliefen aber wie alles andere in der Winterzeit im Schnee. Doch sie waren Wachsam, jedes auffällige Verhalten nahmen sie unter die Lupe. Und so bleib es ihnen nicht verborgen das einige Adlige trotz der Zeit des Friedens Truppen aus Freiwilligen und Söldnern rekrutierten. Sofort suchte sie nach Waruru, der irgend wo auf dem winterlichen Markt war. Epilog: I'''nsidi stapfte hinter Nameless durch den Schnee, jetzt hatte auch die Arnorie ihre freizügigere Kluft durch ein langes Wintergewand getauscht. Sie suchten Waruru, der Ritter ging gerne auf den Markt während der Winterzeit. Der Arnor und die Arnorie klapperten jeden Stand ab, aber von Waruru keine Spur. Unzufrieden gingen sie zur Burg zurück. Auf der Treppe vor dem Palast fanden sie den Ritter schließlich. "Wir haben etwas das eventuell zu der Sache mit den Schwertern passt!" sagte Nameless. "Ich auch," antwortete der Ritter und folgte seinen Freunden in das Arbeitszimmer. "Was habt ihr herraus gefunden?" fragte Waruru und trank den Becher heisen Tee. "Ein Verbund von Adligen hat vor zur Mitte des nächsten Monats die Ortschaft Tumbringen an zugreifen!" erklärte Insidi, "irgend wer hat sie zu diesem Himmelfahrtskommando angestiftet!" "Habt ihr wirklich Tumbringen gesagt?" wiederholte Waruru erstaunt. Insidi und Nameless nickten. "Weil eine Matoranerin vom Abt unserer Kathedrale persönlich in diesen Ort ensendtet wurde," erklärte Waruru, "begleitet von sechs Rittern die erst for kurzer Zeit ihre Schwertleihe erhalten haben!" "'''D'as macht irgend wie keinen Sinn," grummelte Nameless, "aber auch nur weil ich nicht viel von Magi verstehe." "Auf jeden Fall hat es mit den sechs Schwertern zu tuen," fuhr Waruru fort, "denn die sechs frischen Ritter trugen jeder eines von diesen!" "Es muss eine Verbindung zwischen den Ableben der sechs Ritter und den Schwerten geben." sprach Nameless, "aber welchen?!" ''D'er Schmied strahlte als er sein Werk begutachtete, die Rüstungen wahren fertig. Das Metall hatte der Grobschlächtige geschwärzt und mit goldenen Mustern verziert. Der Toa war trotz dieses Erfolges beunruhigt, denn er hatte eine Schwachstelle gefunden. Sechs Schwerter und sechs Reiter, aber das siebte Schwert war in den Händen eines anderen. Jemandem der gefährlich war. Dieser Krieger würde für die anderen Sechs eine Bedrohung darstellen. Nach dem er die Rüstungen in dem Einspänner verstaut hatte, ging er noch einmal in die Schmiede zurück. Er war nicht alleine jemand war in dem Gebäude. Der Grobschlächtige setzte sich wieder auf den Kutschbock und tockelte durch die verscheite Straße hinauf zur Stadt. Der blinde Passiger hielt sich unter dem Wagen fest und zog sich eng an das Holz. Der Schmied hielt den Einspänner nahe des Wirtschaftsgebäudes, das an die Kathedrale angebaut war. Während er die Rüstungen die in Jutesäcken gehüllt waren in das Wirtschaftsgebäude astete trat ein weiterer Toa auf die Kathedrale zu. D'''em Grobschlächtigen ruschte es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Abt begrüßte den Toa der über all wegen seiner tödlichen Prezission bekannt war die Hand anbot. Eine weitere Person verfolgte sowohl das einlagern der Rüstungen als auch den Handschlag zwischen dem Abt und dem Assasinen. Der Grobschlächtige hatte die letzte Rüstung in das Wirtschaftsgebäude gebracht als sich ein bestimmtes Bedürfniss bemerkbar machte. Der Toa um rundete das Gebäude und klettere der natürlichen Gesteinstreppe hinab. Eine kleine Fläche war an deren Ende. Aber ab dieser ging es abwerts. Die Mitte des Flussen war immer offen, aber die beiden breiten Randstreifen gefrohren. Der Grobschlächtige sah noch einmal auf den Fluß, bevor er wieder hoch gehen wollte. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Jemand stieß ihm einen langen spitzen Dolch durch den Rücken. Die Klinge trat aus der Brust wieder aus. Dann stieß dieser jemand den Grobschlächtigen in die Tiefe. Der Assasine und der Abt standen auf der Fläche vor dem Abgrund und blickten auf den gefrohrenen Randstreifen. ''"Sollen wir trotzdem mit dem Plan fortfahren?" fragte der Assasine Der Abt nickte. Nachwort: W'ährend das Brautpaar in das Schlafgemach zurück gezogen hatten und die Hochzeitsnacht genossen stand Waruru auf der Treppe des Palastes. Es sah Insidi und Nameless nach wie sie auf ihren Katzenrössern durch die verschneite Nacht ritten. Der frisch gefallene Schnee verwischte die Spuren. Waruru würde den beiden später folgen wenn die Feierlichkeiten der Hochzeit vollständig ausgeklungen waren. Der Ritter sah in den sternen klaren Himmel. "Ich wollte nie ein strahlender Held werden," murmelte er nachdenklich, "aber mein Schicksal will es wohl anders!" Hauptrollen: '''''Toa: Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser